The Dying Girl
by annie15269
Summary: Nagisa's old friends are coming to class 3-E what adventures await them as they try to slay the great Koro-sensei? Suck at summaries first fanfic NagisaXOC KarmaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I apologize a head of time if it sucks I'm not that great of a writer I'll try to update this story every week unless I am away from a computer in which case I'll update as soon as I can with an apology explaining why I couldn't so without further ado The Dying Girl**

Hey, I'm Luka Asashin, I'm not much on the outside, a typical E-class flunky, a girl who missed to many days of school to even be considered a student, who used the "I was at the doctor" excuse way too often, but inside I'm a natural born killer hungry for blood. Today I start for my first day of E-class in a while. I have a condition that causes me to pass out at random times it's also got the potential of killing me, so my parents pulled me from school to run some tests in the hope that they could find a cure. I can't wait to see my friends again, they were the only ones that know of my condition that's why I'm in E-class, I let my pride get in the way of telling my teachers that I have to see the doctor to check on my condition to make sure I don't die any time soon so they thought I was skipping class and sent me to the flunky class. I wonder what they teacher is going to say about me not being there for the first term. As I get ready for school I wonder what he'll look like I remember they said there was a new teacher but that's all of I've been told. Maybe he'll be cute or maybe ugly, maybe he'll be nice or maybe a jerk, maybe it's a guy or maybe it's a women. I guess I'll just have to find out. A sudden knock at the door throws me from my thoughts.

"Luka, your breakfast is ready, you better not have fallen back to sleep" the voice from beyond the door calls to me.

"Mom I'm almost ready, just got to pack my bag, I'll be down once I'm done" I say as I grab my backpack from beside my desk and begin filling it with everything I need for school, my pencil box, notebooks, folders, books, my journal, etc. Once I've put everything in my bag a through it over my shoulder and leave my room making sure to lock the door on my way out, as I run down the stairs to the kitchen I'm hit with the delicious smell of fresh bagels with cream cheese and orange juice.

"Mmm. My favorite." My mouth drooling at how amazing they look "Thanks mom, this looks great"

"Thank you sweetie, you meeting Nagisa on your way to school?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice that I rolled my eyes at but ignored for the most part.

As I take my medicine for my illness I give a simple "Yea" to my mom. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I get up and run towards the door. "Good bye, mom." I yell back as open the door and run out. 'I can't wait to see Nagisa and Karma again' I think to myself

 **I hope you like the first chapter of The Dying Girl the next chapter will be in Nagisa's point of view. Please review and let me know if you have any questions, complaints, advice, etc. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I would've updated sooner but something came up plus I was trying to make this chapter longer then the first. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy this one!**

Nagisa's POV

"Are you sure Luka's coming?" Karma asked me as I checked my phone for what seemed to be the billionth time that morning.

Luka-Hey Nagisa meet me at our old meeting place

You-K where was that again?

Luka-The bus stop closest to my house how did u forget it ur the one who suggested it

You-Ummm…sorry forgot

Luka-It's k u could've asked Karma

You-No thanks

Luka-Hes sweeter then he looks remember how much he cares for Zula

You-Yea yea yea

Luka-Hes nicer then he acts y don't u get to no him better ur both at the stop right

You-Yes where r u anyways

Luka-Getting dressed almost done b there soon!

You-O.o Ok O.o

Luka-:D its fun weirding u out!

You- SHUT UP

Luka-K gtg breakfast :d

You-Bye c u soon

I giggle at the texts I had exchanged with her "Is she coming or what?" Karma's voice pulls me from the screen of my phone

"She'll be here soon" I couldn't help but smile at how he was faking being annoyed at our best friend

"What's taking her so long?"

"She said she was getting dressed"

Karma's face suddenly turned a ferocious shade of red as he pictured what I just told him. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it.

"Hey! Puppy! Carrot! Wait Carrot are you blushing?!" A voice yelled from across the street.

"Hey, Luka! What took you so long?" I yell as my best friend crossed the street heading towards us.

"Hey, Luka, no I wasn't blushing, I don't blush!" Karma yelled at her

"I could've sworn I saw a hint of red on your cheeks, guess it was just my imagination. Hey, Puppy, I've been wondering, what's this new teacher like?" She asked me

"Um you'll have to find out for yourself, my lips are sealed." I say making a "zipped lips" motion with my hand

"Yea I'm the same, you'll figure out why when we get to school, alright?" Karma told her

"Oh come on, please!" She begged, her hands put together in a preying fashion

"Nope!" I and Karma said at the same time shaking our heads

"Alright fine let's just go to school, that way I can see for myself what he/she is like."

"Good. Well let's go!" I said turning around as I began running towards our mountain top classroom with Karma and Luka following close behind all I could think was that this was going to be a great day

"Hey Luka where's Zula today?" I heard Karma behind me ask with concern, he'd never admit it but I could tell he had a thing for Zula.

"Oh she had to go to the doctor for her eye today, don't worry she'll come to school tomorrow I guarantee it!" Karma looked down at the ground remembering the day she obtained the scars on her eyes. "Hey don't beat yourself up over that, if you hadn't gotten there when you did she probably would've died."

"Yea, you're probably right." He said though it was quite obvious he was still blaming himself

"We're almost there Luka, are you excited about coming back to school?" I ask trying to lighten the mood

"Stop sounding like you're my parent, it freaks me out, and yea of course I am I get to see you guys everyday like old times!" She said smiling. 'Yep' I thought 'Today is going to be amazing'

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter in the next one ill be at Luka's first day of school in E class how will she react to Koro-sensei? Please review and let me know if you have any questions, complaints, advice, etc. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about how late it is I have a friend over for a sleepover so I've been distracted trying to be a good host, I hope you enjoy this new chapter I've worked really hard on it. Enjoy!**

Luka's POV

As I ran up the mountain, my blue pigtails bobbing up and down with each step, I started to remember how I met Karma and Nagisa.

(Flashback)

 _It was my first day of kindergarten, I was really nervous since I had missed the first month of school due to being treated for a disease I was recently diagnosed with over the summer._

 _"_ _Class this is Ms. Luka Asashin. She was diagnosed with a disease recently so watch out for her, make sure nothing bad happens to her." The teacher had said._

 _I could hear whispers between students but back then I had no idea that they were thinking ill of me. Instead of saying anything I just simply bowed and introduced myself saying "I'm happy to be part of this class." With that I simply sat down in the empty seat in between a boy with light blue pigtails that reminded me of puppy dog ears and a boy with short, bright red hair._

 _"_ _Hey I'm Nagisa and that boy on the other side of you is Karma!" The blunette spoke with a soft voice "Karma, say hi!" He demanded the red haired boy who seemed to be reading a book_

 _He looked up from his book to give a simple "hey" before returning to his book._

 _"_ _Sorry about him" He said shooting a glare towards the boy called Karma "He's typically not this rude I don't know what's gotten into him today." Karma looked up from his book to growl at Nagisa_

 _"_ _It's ok I don't mind" I said in a voice barely above a whisper as to not disturb Karma "I'm Luka. It's nice to meet you Nagisa!" I smiled at the boy_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you too Luka!" He shot me a smile_

 _The teacher started passing out coloring pages to each student, "Nagisa, Karma, I'm assigning you two to watch over Luka, to help her with whatever she needs help with, got it?" He said when he reached our seats_

 _"_ _Yes, sir!" Nagisa said right away while Karma just kept reading his book_

 _"_ _Karma…" the teacher said eyeing the boy before he took the book and said "You and Nagisa are going to watch over Luka and help her when she needs it got it?"_

 _He gave an annoyed sigh before responding with "Yes, sir, now can I have my book back?"_

 _The teacher gave an irritated sigh, returning the book, then he moving along, passing out papers to the rest of the class._

 _For the next several years we hung out and it was just us since everyone was scared of Karma, no one else really liked Nagisa, and everyone avoided me like I had the plague._

(End of Flashback)

"LUKA!" Nagisa's voice through me from my thoughts

Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground, I let out a faint oops realizing I had simply tripped on a stone while I was staring off into space.

"Need some help up?" Nagisa asked reaching his hand out, after a moment of staring I grab it and get up "You ok? You were acting a little weird for a moment. Are you dizzy?" Now that he mentions it I do feel slightly dizzy but I'm not going to let him know that. My disease will not ruin my first day of school

"I'm fine just wasn't paying attention to where I was going, sorry to make you worried." I say smiling as I scratch the back of my head nervously

"Alright, but just in case I'm gonna walk by your side so if you collapse I'll be there to catch you. Okay?" He said as he, still holding my hand, started to walk up the mountain again. 'God I hate how always worried about me it makes me feel like a little kid' I think to myself as I look at our hands intertwined. Then I realized karma had gone ahead of us.

"Hey Nagisa, is Luka alright you screamed her name then ran back down without telling me what was up." He yelled down to us

"She says she's fine" Nagisa says as we catch up to him

"Ok come on we're here." Karma said as he rounded the corner we followed close behind and as we rounded the corner we saw the building containing Class 3-E.

As we went inside the run down building, Karma said "Hey Nagisa you take Luka to meet Karasuma and Koro-sensei, I'll go to class and tell Kayano where you went." He made his eyebrow goes up and down when he said Kayano, a name I have never heard before, maybe she's Nagisa's girlfriend, I silently pray that that's not the case.

"Alright, come on Luka." He begins walking down the hall towards the faculty room, I don't notice because I'm wondering who Karasuma and Koro-Sensei are. When I notice he's left I run after him but quickly slow done close behind him. I realized my mistake of running as my dizziness worsens but I've known Nagisa since kindergarten so I've known for a while how to hide my dizzy spells. So I just walk along with him ignoring my dizziness but with how strong it is it's going to be a long day trying to hide it from Nagisa, Karma, all of class E, and the teachers.

 **I hope you have enjoyed this latest chapter my friend says "thanks for reading this I think it is amazing" I hope you continue to read my fanfic I enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it next chapter Luka meets Koro-sensei, Karasuma, and Professor Bitch. Please review and let me know if you have any questions, complaints, advice, etc. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Turns out laziness+writers block+school=no updates for awhile. That's really my only excuse, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard and stayed up super late to write it.**

Luka's POV:

We entered one of the run down rooms where a young, black haired man sat behind a wooden desk.

"Oh hello Nagisa," The man said "Who's your friend?"

"This is Luka Asashin, today's her first day." Nagisa explained, motioning to me.

"He-hello." I said nervously.

"I didn't hear anything about a new student coming today." The man said.

"I was supposed to start on the first day of school but I've been in the hospital." I explained

"Are you alright?"

"I am now." I can't believe I just lied to a teacher.

"Isn't your sister supposed to be attending as well?"

"Well today she has an excuse, she has a doctor's appointment, but the rest of the year she doesn't really. I apologize for her."

"Alright well what you need to know is…" Before he could finish his statement a yellow...octopus appeared next to him. "This is one of the new teachers. He destroyed the moon and is planning on destroying the Earth at the end of the school year. It's the class's job to kill him using his only weakness we know of: these knives and guns using the anti-him bullets."

"Ok," All three of them starred at me in shock.

"Most people freak out at this." The thing said. "How are you so calm, aren't you scared?"

"Nope, this actually sounds like fun."

"You hang out with Karma too much." Nagisa said.

"Ok than, I'm Karasuma, the students call this thing Koro-sensei, and there's a female teacher named Mrs. Jelavic." Karamsuma explained.

"Oh one other thing," I hand him I note, "I'm excused from all gym activities for…reasons."

"Alright, you two head to class, it should be starting soon." Koro-sensei said and we headed back to the classroom. My seat was right next to Karma which made me feel better, this way I don't sit next to anyone I don't know or anyone who will pick on me.

The rest of the day was not very eventful; class was boring like always, then gym I sat on the steps next to the octopus teacher, and during lunch Nagisa and Karma introduced me to their friends. After class Karma stayed back for a few minutes, don't ask me why but he wanted to talk to Koro-sensei alone…maybe we shouldn't have let him do that. Nagisa and I stood outside the building waiting for him to come out.

"So Luka, how are you feeling?" Nagisa asked me.

"I'm fine Nagisa. I'm a bit worried about the teacher though." I told him.

"He'll be fine. Hey why did you react so calmly when Karasuma explained everything?"

"No reason."

"Alright, gotten any word from Zula?"

"Yes, she's going to meet us at the bottom of the mountain."

"Karma's going to be happy to see her. You know he likes her right?"

"I think the only person who doesn't know is Zula." Karma had been head-over-heels for Zula since they met all those years ago; somehow she's had no clue.

"Hey guys!" Karma called as he left the school. He for some reason had pigtails in his hair.

"Carrot, why the hell are you wearing pigtails?" I asked him

"You tried to kill Koro-sensei didn't you?" Nagisa asked him as if this was an everyday assurance, though I guess it was.

"I will do it one day." Karma said, I sighed.

"Sure you will. Come on Zula's waiting for us at the bottom." The second I finished my statement Karma yanked the pigtails out and bolted down the mountain to go meet her. "Moron." I mumble before following. As I ran down the hill I could hear Nagisa's protests behind me.

"You're going to over exert yourself!" Nagisa called. He was right. As I ran I wasn't paying much attention to where I stepped and tripped on something. That's the last thing I remember.

Nagisa's POV:

Honestly why do I even bother trying to stop her, the more I protest the more she does it. Still I tried and failed. As I saw her fall to the ground I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Luka!" I shouted, this got Karma's attention, who wasn't that far from Luka. He turned and saw her on the ground.

"Luka!" Karma said and rushed over to her. He checked her out. "She must've passed out again, god why doesn't she tell us this stuff?"

"I don't know." I said as I reached them, I crouched down next to Luka's unconscious form. I looked up at Karma and noticed a figure walking towards us. "Crap!"

"What is it Nagisa?" I pointed behind him, "Crap!"

"Hello there Nagisa, Karma," Zula said, "Hey what's wrong, you two look terrified." She then quickly noticed Luka and instantly became her typical combination of worry and anger. "What happened?!"

"She ran ahead, she probably just pushed herself too far." I explained.

"Alright, Karma, you're the strongest, you carry her back to our house." Zula declared. Karma picks up Luka without a word. We began walking down the mountain. "Hey Nagisa did everyone treat Luka okay? I'd ask her when she wakes up but she'd never tell me."

"I didn't see anyone. Did you Karma?" I asked.

"No I didn't see anyone." Karma said

"That's good." Zula said.

"Luka's heavier than the last time I carried her." Karma noted, earning a slap on the back of the head from Zula. For the rest of the walk we were silent, occasionally talking about different things. Once we got to Zula's house, Karma set Luka on the couch then collapsed into the arm chair close by.

"Maybe you're not as strong as we thought Karma." I jokingly said. I took the seat next to where Luka's head was laying and Zula sat on the other side of her. "I hope she's okay, she just got out of the hospital yesterday."

"I know she really knows how to make people worry." Zula said.

"Any luck yet with the cure?" Karma asked. Zula just shook her head no. "Damn."

"Anyway Zula how was the doctor's appointment, lost your sight yet like they said?" I asked. A while ago she was injured leaving her right eye badly scarred, the doctors claimed she'd lose sight in it soon, that was almost a year ago and she still has twenty-twenty vision.

"I can still see perfectly fine. Those doctors don't know anything." She jokingly responded.

"Ugh." All eyes snapped to Luka. "Nagisa?" She asked weakly.

"Hey Luka, how are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm fine, just a headache." She responded.

"That's good," Zula said, "What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled. "You just got out of the hospital because of your disease and so you run down a hill?! That's one of the dumbest things you've done!"

"Sorry," Was Luka's only response. Zula sighed.

"I guess it's fine, just don't do it _ever_ again." Zula said. She always did go soft when it came to her sister, especially when Luka passes out. After that we sat there goofing around until it was really late, then we bid farewell and all went our separate ways for the night.

 **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of The Dying Girl. Like I said I worked very hard on this chapter. I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, it probably won't be up for awhile and I apologize ahead of time for that. Anyway please review and let me know if you have any questions, complaints, advice, etc. Bye! I'm going to sleep!**


End file.
